Are They Really Back?
by fictionlover94
Summary: It's Rachel's last two days as the supreme leader of the kids next door. Her final mission is to turn the delightful children back into sector z. Or at least reverse the delightfulization effects. Together with her rag tag team, she can do it right? K for safety! Mentions of Ashley/David and Ogie/Lenny
1. Chapter 1

Rachel T. McKenzie ran her hand through her honey blond hair. August 9, her thirteenth birthday was coming up fast. Only two days at least and she wanted to leave in a big way. Every operative leaves to be forgotten or thought to be a traitor. This time it was going to be different. She was going to leave some kind of hero at least. Her brown eyes scanned over the videos that she still had to bring home. A reminder that she still had to clean out her office.

Finally her eyes settled on one in particular. The cover holding it was nearly burnt to a crisp and the DVD scratched a bit but still watchable. Making sure that her door was locked she put the DVD in. The scene before her made her nearly wet her pants. The part in front of her started out with Father, that was understandable the DVD was probably from spying on him.

_**Father**: (sarcastically to Monty when he and Numbuh 1 arrives at his house) Oh, happy day, it's you! Well, come on in, I guess._

_**Numbuh 1**: (as they walk in) Are you crazy, Dad?! I know you've been away and all, but that's our worst enemy._

_**Monty Uno/Numbuh 0**: (placing a hand on Numbuh 1's shoulder and winking) Try listening to what's going on, Numbuh 1. You might just learn something._

_**Father**: (entering the living room) Excuse the mess, like I give a do-do anymore!_

_**Monty Uno/Numbuh 0**: Why don't you take off that ridiculous outfit?_

_**Father**: (referring to his pink and yellow robe) What? This? It matches my eyes._

_**Monty Uno/Numbuh 0**: Not that, this! (rips off Father's shadow suit as Numbuh 1's jaw drops in shocked) Say "uncle", son._

_**Numbuh 1**: But we haven't lost yet._

_**Benedict Uno**: And you're supposed to be the smart one. I'm your dad's brother, Benedict. **Your** uncle!_

_**Numbuh 1**: (completely shocked, stuttering his words) M-M-M-M-My uncle?!_

_**Benedict Uno**: (mocking) Meh, meh, meh! Yeah! You know, the one who wouldn't join him after he found the Book of KND. Blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda._

_**Numbuh 1**: (shocked) But if you're my uncle, that makes Grandfather my grandfather!_

_**Benedict Uno**: What are you? The president of the Obvious club or something?_

_**Monty Uno/Numbuh 0**: That's enough! All right, Ben, you know what it's like when Pappy controls the world. This is a second chance, your chance to do the right thing. Now, I've got a plan, but I need the help of you and your so-called children._

_**Delightful Children From The Lane**: (sneaking up on him with a ray gun) How about a helping of this!? (fires at Monty Uno/Numbuh 0, but Numbuh 1 knocks him out of the way. DCFDTL laughs as they are about to fire again, but Benedict Uno takes the ray gun away from them)_

_**Benedict Uno**: NO! We HAVE to help them!_

_**DCFDTL**: (points to Numbuh 1) But, Father, that's our arch-enemy, Nigel Uno..._

_**Benedict Uno**: (angrily) Silence! It's my fault for reawakening Grandfather. Fine, he's evil, which I admire, but he's also a jerk! I thought he'd at least share control of the world with me, but no-O-O-o! If he succeeds I'll be nothing! Which means you'll (referring to the DCFDTL) be nothing. Now I think you like being feared by your peers...RIGHT?_

_**DCFDTL**: (dejectedly) Yes, Father._

_**Benedict Uno**: Good, then we help Uncle Monty._

_**DCFDTL**: (dejectedly) Yes, Father. (Takes the ray gun back and pushes Benedict out of the way) Right after we blast these KNDoofuses! (sees Monty Uno/Numbuh 0 with the Recommissioning Module) Huuh?_

_**Monty Uno/Numbuh 0**: (uses the Recommissioning Module on them) Blast this!_

_(DCFDTL gets blasted, rises into the air, and a puff of smoke appears as the DCFDTL reveals to be the missing members of Sector Z)_

_**Numbuh 0.3/Ashley**: (walking forward) The members of Sector Z, thank you...(bows)_

_**Numbuh 1**: (surprised, freaking out) The missing members of Sector Z! The Delightful Children From Down The Lane are the missing Kids Next Door members of Sector Z! (pulls on Monty Uno/Numbuh 0's pants, still freaking out) Dad! The Delightful Children From Down The Lane are the missing Kids Next Door members of Sector Z!_

_**Benedict Uno**: (sneering) How did you know?_

_**Monty Uno**: Come on, Ben, five kids with that kind of tactical genius and strategy? It had to be ex-Kids Next Door operatives that you delightfulized until something went terribly wrong._

_**Benedict Uno**: (maniacally) You mean something went terribly **RIGHT**! My first Delightfulization Chamber blew a fuse, increasing its power into eleventy-billionfold! I lost the machine, but (gestures to Sector Z) gained five perfect delightful children!_

_**Numbuh 0.4/Lenny**: But we thought the effects were permanent!_

_**Monty Uno/Numbuh 0**: (sadly) They are. I have no idea how long this transformation will last, you can revert back at any time. I'm sorry..._

That was when Rachel lost it, she knew exactly what her last mission was going to be. All she needed was a scientist and a sector to be right behind her. That hopefully wasn't her brothers. Her mission was simple turn the delightful children back into the missing sector z.

* * *

"Fanny I need one more day," said Rachel going up to her Irish friend. "I have a uber important mission to go on. And I need some time to plan and organize the entire mission. Would you mind? I promise I don't plan on fighting..."

But Fanny was paying no attention to her. Rachel knew that Fanny approved by the look in her eyes and her nodding head. Rachel knew Fanny was upset about decommissioning Patton but she didn't know that Fanny was depressed. Before leaving Rachel hugged her friend, and then raced to find the people she had in mind. Nigel was gone but his teammates were still here.

Flying off to Sector V's tree house, she couldn't help but realize how upset she was about Nigel being gone. She heard the rumors; Nigel moved back to England, the splinter cell got him, the Delightful children blackmailed him. Rachel didn't know what to believe but she knew he wasn't going to be back in a long time. Some how she was alright with it but the effects of him being gone were still heavy in her heart.

She landed and finally found herself in the middle of there tree house. All four of them stood attention and she only smiled weakly at the spot where Nigel would have been.

"Number 362 if this is about numb- Nigel. I'm sorry but we can't really tell you about him," said Abby looking at her supreme leader. It was very hard to not tell Rachel about Nigel. After all Nigel and Rachel have been friends since kindergarten.

"Actually its not at least this time," said Rachel. "Actually Abby I need to talk to you."

_-New Characters-_

"We need you to be on our team," explained Abby looking over at the orange haired scientists. Numbuh 74.239 thought that Rachel knew something before she went on explaining a mission. It sounded like a dangerous mission and it took him a lot of thought.

Finally after meeting Rachel's pleading brown eyes he caved. So far they had Abby, Rachel, and Gabe. Who else was Rachel going to think of?

"You invited numbuh 86?" asked Gabe and Abby in horror at the idea. Sure Fanny and Rachel were both friends but still... Besides Fanny was all depressed about decommissioning Patton still. Well Gabe and Abby could only hope at least. Rachel only nodded at the idea. It was a really good idea at the time. Besides Fanny was one of her best friends.

"I also invited numbuh 812," said Rachel pointing to the girl behind her. Her brown hair was pulled back into a long ponytail that reached her waist. The girl only smiled sweetly at them. Everyone studied the girl she had to be about eight years old and this was a pretty dangerous mission. "She's also my cousin Kelsie."

**So this a idea that I had one day during my writers block and my "do nothing" days. This will probably be updated on Thursday morning or late, late tomorrow night. It will only be about two chapters and my take on would it would take to bring Sector Z back. Hope you enjoyed and PLEASE PLEASE review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley looked over at the picture once more. She had found in the back of her closet that she promised Father she would clean out. He wasn't even here to make sure she did it. She could easily have made Ogie do it. The back of the picture said Ashley Naomi Channing with her brother and friends; Ogie Seaberry, David Chandler, and Lenny Dell.

The girl in the picture however looked nothing like her. This Ashley she knew loved her pressed uniforms and polished shoes. The Ashley in the picture loved the color purple and wore her hair messy. Instead Ashley shoved the picture of the way pulling out more stuff. This time it was an old teddy bear and a dark purple hoodie with green writing on the back.

Ogie walked in holding a bag herself filled with some of her old stuff. At night was the only time they were separate from her "brothers." In truth only Bruce was her only real brother. Even sometimes she forgot.

* * *

Rachel crept around the delightful children's mansion. Tension was running high as Gabe, Kelsie, Abby, Fanny, and herself were all separated throughout the mansion. All of them were going to corner them individually. Unless of course they were stuck together in the middle of the night...

Rachel, herself, was thinking of who she might run into. She had five very good operatives to find 5 very delightful children. All of them were equipped with a recommissioning device, courtesy of numbuh 74.239. Rachel gripped her own thinking of how the next couple of days was going to go. It took one day to make 74.239 back in fighting mode. Then on her actual birthday they made their way out to put the mission in action.

'Get a grip Rachel,' she silently thought to herself. She was afraid to admit it but she was scared. Scared of what life was going to be like after her decommissioning, afraid of the unknown. After today she was going to walk into that decommissioning chamber without a problem. That was how Patton went and some of her other friends.

It is how Nigel would go.

That was when she heard the voices of someone behind the door, it sounded like two voices. It was Ashley and Ogie talking about something that she couldn't quite make out. Rachel motioned for her fellow friend to come close to the room. Abby was going to face Ogie and herself to Ashley. All of them had a person of interest Fanny was after Bruce, Gabe to Lenny, and Kelsie to David.

Abby and Rachel closed in on their person of interest. Back in the background they heard a crash and then a scream. Ashley and Ogie seemed to have heard and raced out the door. Abby nodded for her to go and aim and activated the machine on Ogie.

"Ogie," screamed Ashley as the short girl with sunglasses appeared before her.

"Rachel it's your turn," said Abby. Rachel however felt her mouth go dry at the idea. Why was she panicking now? Ogie now dressed different with a completely different memory looked at the blond.

"Ash?" said the pigtailed girl amazed. Finally Rachel couldn't do it, she couldn't go through with the second phrase of the plan. Abby looked at the girl before sighing and hitting Ashley with her on recommissioning device.

Both girl turned and looked at where the blast had come from. Was grandfather back? Neither girl understood why they were back in this form, when they could revert back at anytime. Finally Rachel stepped out from behind the wall where she stood.

"Numbuh's 0.3 and 0.5," said Rachel looking at both. Ashley and Ogie only stared at both Rachel and Abby with a shocked look. "I'm numbuh 362 the current supreme leader of the kids next door. I'm afraid we have to decommission you."

* * *

Fanny had her decommissioning squad burst in, apparently Fanny had tipped them off about missing operatives over the age of 13. Rachel only watched as the team confused looked at her. Sector Z looked very puzzled and didn't seem to comprehend what was going on before they have been captured. If Rachel was the supreme leader why was it her job to find operatives over 13?

Rachel, however, knew that this was going exactly planned. They had planned that Father would be gone and that all of them would be separated from each other. Night time was the only time to attack them.

Fanny looked pretty pleased at herself as she helped apprehend some of the best operatives. They had been tied up and placed on a ship directly to the moonbase decommissioning device.

"Hello sector z," said Rachel putting her hands in front of her. "Today is my last day as an operative of the kids next door. Tomorrow is the day of my decommissioning and I wanted to be remembered. Recently I have found a tape proving that The Delightful Children From Down the Lane was the missing sector z. Also known as, well, you. As a final mission I have decided to recommission the legendary sector. As the effects of the delightfulization are permanent I have wanted to try my own theory. To have you recommissioned and decommissioned on the same day, as it might reverse some of the effects of the delightfulization."

"So your saying on your last day as an operative you tried to get rid of one of the kids next doors worst enemy?" asked Bruce.

"And it meant recommissioniong us and then decommissioning us?" was the amazing voice of Lenny. Rachel looked at them before nodding her own head hoping that the plan would work. She didn't want her last days as an operative thinking she was a failure.

"What happened last time only lasted about 2 hours. It takes only 1 hour and 30 minutes to transport you to one of the chambers and the process itself," said Fanny, piping up. This was after all her job well at least her former job. Both girls looked at Abby, Kelsie, and Gabe to say something. They all seemed to have thought about it before asking one question.

"Are you up for it?"

**Hi all! So I plan on one epilogue chapter with what happens to Rachel and the delightful children after this one but this ends the mission. I'm sorry but I'm not one to write a bunch of action. I'm more of a thoughts and speech kind of person I guess :D Anyone I hope to have up sometime this weekend. **


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley pulled over her head her favorite dark purple hoodie over her head. At last she was ready for the day while her brother Bruce was still sleeping. She sighed as she was starting her sophomore year, it felt like forever. She had several friends, like the former numbuh 100, and some others. She even had a boyfriend, David, her long time friend.

Long time didn't really cut it. She felt like she was frozen as a 10 year old forever or something.

"Morning," said Bruce getting reaching her door. His toothbrush was hanging from his mouth and dragging his backpack in his right hand. He walked into the bathroom ready to start his day in a tired state.

Though not remembering anything, she thought her life was back on track. She had a pesky little brother, albeit by a year, and a loving set of parents. Her parents, Hannah and Neville, however, didn't seem to be too thrilled that there child were back to there fighting nature. Unlike most teenagers, Bruce and Ashley did listen to them, a strange little quirk indeed.

In fact both parents thought it was a miracle that Bruce was brushing his teeth. Ashley on the other hand only looked at her parents strangely when they mentioned anything in that nature. She thought they were pretty normal.

"Ready to catch the bus Bruce?" she asked as he passed by her. Both saw the bus coming and raced toward it.

* * *

Ogie stood outside waiting for the bus in her favorite dark red sweater dress. She was still fuming from the fight with her mother this morning, as she had yet another detention. It wasn't her fault that she got in trouble, really! Some kids just thought it was fun to pick on the "fat" girl. Ogie wasn't that chubby little girl she used to be at all. In fact as puberty went she lost most of it.

Sure she was about 20 pounds over the limit but she wasn't huge compared to some people she knew. Her boyfriend Lenny loved her for who she was and not her appearance. Ogie turned and looked around for the bus before noticing somebody catch her eye. It was Lenny with a football helmet in his right arm? That must have meant...

"You made the team!" she cried running to his arms. He hugged her like that and waited for the bus to come like that. A couple kids snickered when they saw that but didn't say anything that much mean that there relationship was now official.

Middle school was going to be a breeze.

* * *

David was already at the local high school attending to the orchestra pit. He had been banished there by Cree Lincoln and her goofy friends, but only after seeing a look of fear in there eyes. Sometimes he wondered if it was him that they were afraid of, but why? He was just a middle class kid with loving parents and a love for playing the cello.

"I wonder when Ashley is going to get here," he wondered aloud. Of course nobody was going to hear him; he was alone in the orchestra pit.

Instead of practicing like he should, he found himself wandering around the auditorium. Paint was pealing from the walls, the red seats starting to fade, and the seat on the right corner squeaked. The cello wasn't his calling but he defiantly decided that it was a well deserved hobby. The auditorium started to speak to him as he passed each row neatly labeled A to Z.

Whatever his past may have been; a bully, a nerd, all he needed to know was his future.

* * *

"Rachel come on," cried out Harvey sitting on the couch watching cartoons. Rachel, up in her room, only pulled her favorite zip up orange hoodie over her body. Sometimes she wished that Harvey would grow up, or at least be less irritating. She grabbed her teal planner and then her denim messenger back. Rachel hesitated when she saw her diary sticking out from under her pillow.

Should she bring it? Rachel usually used left it at home but she felt the tug to bring it with her. Reading through it seemed like a fantastic story to be written. Kids teaming up and defeating adults. A love interest and everything else? What else could make the story better? Oh yes, she knew exactly what could make it better, if it was real.

Sighing she looked around her room as it was still a mess. Rachel promised to pick up her clothes later but after homework of course. Middle school was a promising new start.

**So this chapter kind of summed up what happened to sector z and Rachel after that fateful day. And a huge apology for not writing this/posting this the other day. I've been busy studying for my college placement tests and then I have to have my knee drained. Wish me luck! Oh and when I have time I will be posting a "future kids'' story. There is a poll in my profile to see which one I will write! **


End file.
